Eleva la maldita temperatura
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: COMPLETO. Drogas, alcohol y una disco. Simple y complicado a la vez; Drarry.


_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, si no a su genial autora, si fuera por mi, me los robaría para hacerles muchas cositas lendassss.

Simplemente espero les guste, y pueden decirme todo lo que quieran, aparte no les tomara ni cinco minutos leerlo.**  
**

Como se supone es una canción las estrofas de cada personaje la indica su nombre en negrilla.

**Simbologia:**

los ... hacen referencias a cambio de estrofa no de personaje ni de escena, es sólo una manera para que no se leyeran tan "juntas", por que aún no le pillo el sistema a esta página para saltarme lineas sin que me lo junte el formato de la web.

* * *

_**Eleva la maldita temperatura**_

**-Draco**-

...Me escapé a la media noche, apenas la luna se elevó sobre el cielo…

...Oh, mira, ninguna estrella cubre el firmamento…

...Ninguna persona esta vigilando el mugriento patio…

...No hay hombres lobo, arañas gigantes, si quiera un maldito elfo domestico…

...

...Oh, y el cabello me cae sobre la frente, con una gota de sudor bajando por mis pómulos…

...Oh, ¡mira!, acabo de robar el coche de mi tutor…

...Oh, ¡mira!, tiene botellas de alcohol dentro de la gaveta…

...Malditas sensaciones extrañas que producen cuando se bebe…

...

...¡Creo que me estoy drogando con el puro olor que desprenden!…

...Si, el cuerpo me grita, el cuerpo me exige éxtasis…

...Creí ver alguien siguiendo el rastro del vehiculo, pero no…

...Nadie sabe que me gusta un lugar de ese "Mundo Impuro"…

...Nadie sabe que me gusta la sensación que produce las píldoras sobre mis venas…

...

...Adicto, condenado, esclavizado a tu cuerpo…

...

**Coro:**

...Eleva la temperatura, baila, mueve las piernas…

...Si, mira como te toca, mira como se mueve…

...Eleva la maldita temperatura, aumenta el sonido de la música…

...Sigue recorriéndome con tu lengua, sigue besándome el cuello…

...Muerde, ¡muérdeme más fuerte!…

...Creo que estoy perdiendo el control…

...

**-Harry-**

Te acorralé apenas pusiste un pie sobre la pista…

Yo ya creía que estaba loco al retarte a venir aquí…

Oh mira, el príncipe serpiente quiere jugar conmigo, pero no me dejaré ganar…

Aumento la velocidad, bajo por el cuello, ¿a que no te gusta como te beso los labios?...

¿Te gusta como te aprisiono a la pared de la habitación?...

...

Creo que me he drogado con heroína, o quizás ya estaba más fumado que lord Voldemort…

Oh, creo que estoy diciendo puras incoherencias, alguien déme un hielo para apagar esta sensación…

Tengo una pastilla dentro de mi bolsillo, tengo un vaso de bebida mezclado con licor…

Ron, vodka y cigarrillos….

...

Las luces de la pista hacen que sude mi piel…

Las luces de la pista me incitan a moverte sobre mí…

Oh, si, ¡mira!, mira como te mueves, mira lo sonrojado que estas…

La locura hace tiempo se volvió mi amiga…

Y su amiga la lujuria se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo….

...

Condenado, atrapado…

¡Estúpidamente enfermo!…

...

Mi amiga la pasión incitó a que me tirase sobre ti…

...

**-Juntos-**

Eleva la temperatura, baila, mueve las piernas…

Si, mira como te toca, mira como se mueve…

Eleva la maldita temperatura, aumenta el sonido de la música…

Sigue recorriéndome con tu lengua, sigue besándome el cuello…

Muerde, muérdeme más fuerte…

Creo que estoy perdiendo el control…

...

**-Draco**-

Debo estar soñando con cosas imposibles, ¿estoy besando mi maldita fantasía?...

Siento como la suya lengua aprisiona mis labios…

Oh, creo que la cabeza ya me estalló…

La sangre ya me subió hasta la cien, y el calor ya me bajo más allá de lo "permitido"…

...

Oh ¡Dios!, ¿Por qué tengo una mano sobre mi muslo?...

-¡Deja de recorrerme las piernas estúpido león!-

Adicto, condenado, esclavo de tu cuerpo…

...

-**Harry-**

La pastilla de mi bolsillo se ha deshecho dentro de tus labios…

Ojos grises me miran buscando un lugar de referencia,

Oh, parece que estas mareado…

Dios, creo que estoy ebrio, ni siquiera sé por que te metí esa píldora con mi boca…

-Mentira- me susurra una voz en mi cabeza, ¡claro que sé que estoy haciendo!...

...

Estoy jugando a excitar a la serpiente…

Estoy jugando a provocar un maldito hurón…

Oh, si, ahora atrévete a tomarme de la cintura…

¡Ja!, atrévete a besarme en una pista homosexual…

...

Adicto, condenado…estúpidamente enfermo

¡Déjame tomar el control!…

...

**-Draco-**

Atrapado, mi amiga la lujuria se ha hecho presente….

...

**-Harry-**

Drogadicto, su amiga la pasión me ha tomado de la mano

...

**-Draco-**

Oh, parece que estoy viendo a su hermano la codicia…

Parece que quiero quedarme con tus labios…

...

**-Harry-**

Oh, mira, siente como cambio el ritmo…

¡Siente como aumento la velocidad!…

Maniaco, homosexual, enfermo sin sentido…

...

**-Draco-**

Creo que estoy apunto de desmayarme…

¡Eleva la maldita temperatura!, antes que me estalle el corazón…

Maniaco, homosexual, estúpidamente enfermo…

...

**-Juntos**-

Oh, regálame tu cuerpo, regálame tu deseo…

Oh, ¡mira!, la temperatura que se elevó…

Oh, ¡mira!, ¿en que momento llegamos a una cama?

Oh, ¡mira!, pareciera que estoy en un mundo de fantasía dentro de una cajita de Pandora…

...

Lujuria se ríe junto a su hermana pasión…

Y pasión esta atracando con codicia…

...

Eleva la temperatura, baila, mueve las piernas…

Si, mira como te toca, mira como se mueve…

Eleva la maldita temperatura, aumenta el sonido de la música…

Sigue recorriéndome con tu lengua, sigue besándome el cuello…

Muerde, muérdeme más fuerte…

Creo que estoy perdiendo el control…

...

**-Draco**-

Si, siente como me muevo…

La temperatura ya se elevo…

Besa, besa, rózame, rózame…

Oh ¡dios!, estoy imaginando a Severus con pijamas rosas…

Oh, creo que hasta huemules saltarines me gustaría contemplar…

¡Que demonios estoy diciendo!...

...

Me he drogado, me he volado, me han tocado, me han besado…

...

¡Adicto!, soy tu esclavo…

¡Adicto!, ya no doy más…

¡Adicto!, ¿Por qué sólo me besas cuando estamos alcoholizados?...

¡Adicto!, ¿Por qué me duele tanto que sólo me quieras de "esta manera"?

...

**-Harry-**

Me gustaría decirte "te amo"

Me gustaría decirte un maldito te quiero…

Oh, pero ¿te cuento una historia?...

Voldemort te mataría para que muriera yo…

Deberemos conformarnos con que la idea de "alcohol es igual a amor"…

...

Oh, mira, me gustaría decirte que te amo…

Estúpida condenada, ególatra serpiente…

Oh, mira, creo ver que Blaise esta atracando con Ron…

...

¡Adicto!, esclavo de tus labios…

¡Adicto!, ya no puedo soportarlo más…

¡Adicto!, como me duele, me agobia dentro del pecho esta sensación…

¡Adicto!, me gustaría entregarte todo mi corazón…

...

-**Juntos-**

Mi amiga la lujuria se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo…

Y su amiga la codicia se ha hecho de mis manos…

Oh, siente como te bajo la camisa, como te sobo la piel de la carne…

Oh, si, déjate llevar, total, ya sabes que sigue…

Ya sabía que acabaríamos así…

Ya sabía que terminaríamos encerrados en el baño del pub…

Oh, ¡han cerrado la puerta con llave!…

...

**-Draco-**

Tengo a Potter mordiéndome la oreja…

...

**-Harry-**

Tengo a Draco jugando con mi lengua…

...

**-Juntos-**

Tú sobre mi, yo sobre ti…

...

**-Draco-**

Atrapado, condenado, esclavizado a tu cuerpo…

...

**-Harry**-

Atrapado, condenado, déjame tomar el control…

Tú sobre mi, tú sobre mi….

**...**

Oh, ¡mira!, has dejado salir un gemido…

Oh, ¡mira!, he dejado de tocarte las piernas…

Oh, ¡mira!, siente como te recorro por completo…

Si, si, ¡fuerte!, más fuerte, rápido, más rápido…

Maldita condenada suerte…

...

**-Draco-**

Si, si, me estoy apretando los labios…

Mira, como me tienes a merced bajo tu cuerpo…

Oh, me pareciera que el baño es cada vez más excitante…

Anda, levántame del piso, y tírate sobre mi…

...

**-Harry-**

Creo que la serpiente esta con el corazón latiendo deprisa…

...

-**Draco-**

Creo que el maldito león me esta sobando bajo la entrepierna…

...

**-Harry-**

Yo sobre ti, tu sobre mi…

...

**-Draco-**

Oh, esta bajando el cierre de licra…

...

**-Harry****-**

Oh, la polera ya esta tirada en medio del piso…

...

-¡Ahhh!-

Ya sabía que llegaríamos a esto…

Ya sabía que la heroína incitaría esas malditas descontroladas hormonas…

...

-**Draco-**

Oh, La lengua de Potter juega bajo mi cintura…

...

**-Harry**-

Oh, Las manos de Malfoy me aprisionan sobre él…

...

**-Juntos-**

Sigue, sigue, antes que el efecto se apague…

Sigue, sigue, antes que la cordura nos vuelva a dominar…

Adicto, condenado, esclavo sin sentido…

Maldito, maniaco, enfermo homosexual…

...

**-Harry-**

Oh, mira, creo estar cumpliendo una de mis tantas fantasías…

¿Te cuento?, estoy disfrutando de los labios de un hurón…

Oh, ya sabía que acabaríamos así…

Tu sobre mi, yo sobre ti…

...

**-Draco-**

El baño esta cubierto de vaho….

¿el calor ha salido por los poros?…

Rasga mi piel, la polera hazla trizas…

-Desásete del pantalón-

...

Oh, si, maldita condena suerte…

Drogadicto, enamorado…

Maniaco sin sentido, enfermo homosexual…

...

**-Harry-**

Oh, mira, me esta llamando la bañera…

...

-**Draco-**

Si, si, mira, ¡me esta empujando a la bañera!...

Oh, los dedos de cara rajada dejan salir el agua fría…

...

**-Harry-**

-¡Ahhh!- los labios del príncipe serpiente siguen gritando por mi

...

**-Juntos-**

Sigue, sigue, antes que todo acabe…

Sigue, sigue, ¡vértigo que el mundo pare!…

...

**-Draco-**

Oh, si, ya sabía que acabaríamos así…

Elevaste la maldita temperatura…

Aumentaste el sonido de la música…

Me drogaste con una pastilla, me obligaste a seguir tu juego de pasión…

Tú sobre mi, yo sobre ti…

-Potter-

-¿Qué?-

-La próxima vez te drogaré yo-

...

**-Juntos-**

Eleva la temperatura, baila, mueve las piernas…

Si, mira como te toca, mira como se mueve…

Eleva la maldita temperatura, aumenta el sonido de la música…

Sigue recorriéndome con tu lengua, sigue besándome el cuello…

Muerde, muérdeme más fuerte…

Creo que estoy perdiendo el control…

Tú sobre mi, yo sobre ti…

* * *

Bien, he aquí mi intento de fick algo no se de HP, mi primer Harry/Draco, me disculpo si las personalidades se sienten algo distorsionadas, pero bueno, hice lo que pude. Debo de admitir que me gusto esta manera de narrarlo.

Saludos, quizás si me da el tiempo haga otro.

Cho chooo!!

* * *

…_**Oh, sublime espectral belleza mia…**_

…_**Escuche una vez en una canción…**_

…"_**Los ángeles caen primero amor"…**_

…_**Pero no me dejaré caer todavía…**_

-Pesadilla de amor-

Oscurita Xuxu


End file.
